Rules and Regulations
It is the responsibility of players to read the rules and regulations before playing. If players do not abide by the rules and regulations, it is the right of the GM team to jail, ban, or punish players/characters/accounts accordingly. The GM team holds the right to jail, ban, and/or punish players without prior warning. By being part of ExperienceRO, you agree that you have already read the rules and comply with all rules and regulations, which may be subject to change at anytime without notice. Not following any of these rules and guidelines (implicit or explicit) can result in punishment varying from mute to ban, or even account deletion, with or without warning. Also, use common sense. Rules Summary This summary isn't meant as a substitute for the entire rules page, but is rather a short reminder of the rules and regulations. We expect all users to read all the rules and regulations thoroughly: * No macros or third-party software are allowed. * No AFK farming is allowed at all or via means of macros, bots, auto-cast builds, reflect builds, homunculus, etc. * Boosting is not allowed (farm-killing your own or your friends' accounts repeatedly for gain). * MvPs are free for all. * Evidence is required when reporting. * Do not abuse/spam #map. * Vending and marketing outside of normal allowed alignment/areas are not allowed. * Do not use @market outside of Moonhaven. Keep your @market respectful, and do not engage in false advertising. * Trading of accounts and items for goods/real currency is strictly prohibited. * DO NOT SHARE YOUR ACCOUNT(S) WITH ANYBODY WHATSOEVER. * Do not disrespect anybody on the server, including both players and GMs. * Do not defame the server nor advertise another server. If you are not enjoying your time here, we hope you find another server that suits you better. * We do not compensate losses due to users' own faults/actions. Third-party Hardware/Software No macros or third-party software are allowed. It is strictly prohibited to use third-party hardware/software, including bots, macros, WPE, auto-walkers, etc. AFK Farming AFK Farming by definition using macro, bots, auto-cast builds, reflect builds, homunculus, you get the idea. This includes farming for items, experience, levels, etc. If you are gaining anything while idle, it is not allowed. Being AFK also includes tabbing, taking breaks, minimizing eRO while eating, watching a video, etc. Players are not allowed to AFK in fields or dungeons. Doing so may result in jail or ban without prior warning, although in most cases, GMs PM players beforehand. Boosting Boosting is not allowed. This includes farm-killing your own or your friend's character(s) repeatedly to gain points/lvl/kills/deaths/etc. in Kage, Happy Hour, and/or The Duelist. MvPs MvPs are free for all, so we tolerate KS-ing of MvP monsters. This is the rule on the majority of servers, and so does it apply to ours. Reporting If you decide to report an incident or another player, make sure that you have all sides of the situation observed and analyzed before making any claims. In most cases, evidence will be required. If you feel you are being bullied or in anyway harassed by another player, please try to provide any evidence of the incident and report to the GMs immediately. Reporting Rules, Guidelines, and Etiquette * The @request command allows for a limit of 99 characters (excluding '@request'). * Keep your @request short and to the point. * Be specific and concise. Uninformative requests such as "@request help", "@request gm", "@request hi", and "@request any gm online" will be put on low priority. This means that if we have several requests on hand, these kinds of requests will be attended to lastly or completely ignored. * Be patient. We deal with many players all the time, so pardon us for not responding as fast as a Baby Leopard would. * Use polite and clean language. Excessive swearing is disrespectful. * Always have evidence ready before reporting incidences or other players. We pay little to no attention to reports that lack proof or at least some kind of evidence. * MvPs are free for all. This is the rule on the majority of servers, and so does it apply to ours. * Do not belittle, trash talk, or insult other players. Try to keep things civil. Chat Channels The #map channel is a chat channel that is public and map-wide. When using #map, the message will be shown to the entire map. To use the #map channel, type #map in the whisper name box on the left, and write your message on the right, like so: Abusing #map, or even spamming publicly, could result to jail, or ban (punishment varies). Chat Channels * #map—Sends a map-wide message to all players present in that map. * #main—Sends a server-wide message to all players who used the #main channel. Messages in this channel will only be shown to those who have sent messages in this channel during their character login duration. Channel topics: General, Chit-chat, Off-topic * #trade—Sends a server-wide message to all players who used the #trade channel. Messages in this channel will only be shown to those who have sent messages in this channel during their character login duration. Channel topics: Trade, Buying, Selling, Offers, Questions regarding trades/markets Chat Channel Etiquette We encourage players to use the #trade channel for trades, and the #main channel for general and off-topic conversations. In case you did not receive support from #map, you can use @request to send a short 99-character message to all online GMs. * Messages in the chat channels must be in the English language. Although we welcome all languages, wide-ranged message mediums such as those used via #map, Broadcaster, Megaphone/Christmas Cheer, and @localbroadcast must remain in the server's main language, which is English. * You will only be able to receive messages from the #trade and #support channels by joining these channels. To join, simply send a message in the channel you'd like to join * Do not use #map or #trade for personal conversations. Keep them brief and on-topic. For general and off-topic conversations, use #main. * Do not spam using the chat channels. This includes repeating the same message multiple times, repeating similar messages multiple times, or simply using the chat channels excessively. * Keep it polite and civil. We do not tolerate lack of mannerism. Not following any of these rules and guidelines can result in punishment varying from mute to ban, with or without warning. Vending Vending and marketing outside of normal allowed alignment/areas are not allowed. Only vend at Moonhaven's mall which is located on the left side of town. Follow the normal columns of aligned vendors. Vending even one cell away can result in jailing or even banning without warning. Do not overprice items for the sake for keeping your vending spot. Players caught doing this will be kicked, jailed, or even banned without warning. When setting prices for selling items, make sure that your revenue will not have you overstacking as the limit of all stackable items is at 30,000 unites. If you already have 8,000 Mithril Coins in your inventory, make sure that your vending store cannot come to a revenue of more than 22,000 Mithril Coins or else the excess will be lost. Players will not be compensated for losses due to their own actions. Markets You can use the @market command to create a clone of your character that will display a market title and a market message. When players double-click on a market title, the market's message will be shown in the chat channel in the font color chosen by the player. Format: @market "Brief Market Title" "Market message can be longer and more detailed." colornumberhere Usage: @market "S>Bloody Branches" "1k BB for 500 plats" 10 Do not use @market outside of Moonhaven. Keep your @market respectful, and do not engage in false advertising. Real-Money Trading Trading of accounts and items for goods/real currency is strictly prohibited. Trading and/or selling items/accounts, whatever you have earned/gained in ExperienceRO for real world currency, or any other form of merchandise/product elsewhere is strictly prohibited. Your account(s) will be permanently banned if caught doing so. Account Sharing We also DO NOT investigate cases of account hacking (including: stealing characters, items, zeny, coins or marauding) if more than 1 person has access to the account. Therefore, DO NOT share/entrust your account(s) with anyone else, not even your brother, sister, cat, dog, fish... Do not use other people's accounts, even if they offer you their account details. Bottom line, we won't compensate for your losses. Mannerism and Respect Do not disrespect anybody on the server, including both players and GMs. Criticizing a GM in public is not tolerated. Trash-talking and/or talking down on other players, and to a certain extent qualifies as "harassment" is not tolerated as well. Being so good at what you do on ExperienceRO doesn't warrant you belittling others. Compensation We do not recover items lost due to users' own faults/actions. This includes: * Items were accidentally dropped on the ground whether or not while you were farming or something more noteworthy from Odin, etc. * Items were accidentally given to a wrong person. * Items were accidentally sold to an NPC. * Items were broken during upgrade attempt. * You were 'scammed' due to you not checking market prices, false advertising, sour deals. * You lost a 'bet'. Bets between players are unofficial and will not be supported nor compensated by the GM team. * The character was deleted by user, but the user forgot to unequip items. * Other resembling cases Defaming Server Do not defame the server nor advertise another server. If you are not enjoying your time here, we hope you find another server that suits you better. Negative thoughts or remarks publicly shown, announced, portrayed through character nicks, party name, guild name, pub's title, market's title, will result to perma-ban of the account(s) involved. This includes creating chat rooms in town saying "Boring", "Quitting Server", etc. Such remarks are demoralizing especially to new players coming to the server. If you are bored or calling quits, then just leave because there are others who are enjoying their time here. If you're not enjoying your time, we hope you find another server that suits you better. This includes advertising another server. Related accounts will be permanently banned if caught doing so. Warnings Main article: Warnings Regular Account Wipes We perform account wipes every 5-6 months on inactive accounts to reduce obsolete data on the server. If you do not wish for your account to be deleted, please log in to your account every few months or so, or contact the GM team. Stackable Items Cap There is a 30k cap on stackable items. Any "attempt" to over-stack will result in a loss of items. If you have any amount of pieces of Gold in your inventory, say 42 Gold, opening a Gold 30000 Box will not change your gold to 30,042 pieces, but will remain as 42 pieces, and the rest of the 30000 Gold will drop on the ground. Users will not be compensated for accidentally dropped items. Weight There is a 100-unique-items limit in your inventory and equipment. This means that if you already have 100 slots taken in inventory and equipment, you cannot receive any new items. Bottom line, you cannot carry more than 100 different items. If your character is overweight, it cannot receive any other items. Make sure you always have extra space in your inventory, with extra slots and that you are not overweight. If you already have 98 items or are overweight when you reach your pinnacle, you will not receive your blessing and will have to re-login to receive a new blessing if you missed it. The same applies to the obtaining of other items. Again, users will not be compensated for missed items. Submission of Lost Soul When submitting the item Lost Soul to General Van Handel, he will take all the pieces of Lost Soul that you have in your inventory. For this reason, make sure to only have one Lost Soul in your inventory to be submitted to the General. Path Boundary Once you choose your path from Sophia, you will not be able to change it. You will also only be able to use path equipment that belongs to your path. If you're a Guardian, you will not be able to use equipment from The One set, for example. To play another path, you can either create a new character or remake your character. Chapter MvP Kill Limit There is a limit on how many times the summoned chapter versions [ Nidhoggr's Revenge ] and [ Firefox ] can be killed. Each can only be killed 7 times. If Nidhoggr's Revenge is killed 7x, clicking on the portal to Eden Dungeon will warp the player to Bastion immediately. Killing Firefox 7x will have players locked out of Eclage Dungeon. Pinnacle Once you receive a pinnacle, either Odin's Blessing or Odin's Grace, it cannot be changed. For this reason, players sometimes prefer to keep getting pinnacles until they get the blessing that they want. Only then do they proceed with the Storyline. Odin Set For the Odin Set to work, all set items must be worn at the same time. Wearing any path equipment will nullify the effects of the Odin Set, even if path equipment is costumed.Category:Information